HazuraSinner
HazuraSinner is an artist from Portugal best known for her humanized art pieces based on Friendship is Magic and artwork for next generation OC's of the Mane 6. She also does artwork based on various cartoons and manga series as well as commissions.__TOC__ The Windyverse Hazura has created sixteen original characters: sons and daughters of the Mane 6 and other supporting characters based on her favorite pairings. Her explanation for how same-sex pairings are able to conceive is through a magic spell used by Princess Twilight Sparkle that would "allow a couple...to conceive a child through the act of love if their desire to have one was grand and pure". As of June 25, 2017, Hazura has dubbed this next generation of characters the "Windyverse" (named after her most popular OC Windy Belle). Starchaser Starchaser is the unicorn daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. Like Twilight, she has an apparent love for knowledge and astronomy. But, being the daughter of Pinkie as well, she has a side of herself that loves parties—a side that she constantly represses. This side of Starchaser's comes out whenever someone mentions parties to her, and a telltale sign of her "party mode" is when parts of her mane and tail spike up. One of Starchaser's greatest fears is becoming a princess. Apple Syrup Apple Syrup is the Earth pony daughter of Applejack and Rarity. She shares Applejack's physical strength and huge appetite. She also values honesty, but unlike Applejack, she can tell a convincing lie. She also shares a little of Rarity's fashion sense and occasionally helps her make clothes, but she prefers simplicity in clothing like Applejack. Windy Belle and Harmony Windy Belle and Harmony are the Pegasus daughters of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Windy Belle is the older of the two and mostly takes after Rainbow Dash. She has a great sense of responsibility and frequently watches over her younger sister Harmony. She's also very loyal, playful (especially around Starchaser), and can be very stubborn and impatient. Harmony, the younger of Rainbow and Fluttershy's daughters, mostly takes after Fluttershy, sharing her shyness and love of animals. Despite being a Pegasus, Harmony is afraid of heights, unable to stand on a cloud without crying. Thus she rarely uses her wings, and on the occasions she does, she never goes higher than a few inches off the ground. Pandemonium and Radiance Prince Pandemonium and Princess Radiance are the respective son and daughter of Princess Celestia and Discord. Pandemonium is a mischievous draconequus and the heir to the throne of Chaos. Together with Windy Belle, he loves pulling pranks on Radiance and Starchaser. His closest friend is Harmony. He dreams of becoming a professional comedian instead of following in his father's footsteps, and he occasionally writes poetry (a secret which only Radiance and Harmony know). Radiance is an Alicorn with a talent for healing magic. Though Pandemonium was born first, she is often considered the older sibling because of her maturity. As Discord's daughter, she constantly represses the chaotic magic she inherited from him, creating a rift between herself and her family. Her closest friend is Bing Cherry. Agate Quartz and Umbra Agate Quartz and Umbra are the children of Spike and Thorax. Agate is a ground-type dragon and Spike and Thorax's adopted son, his egg having been discovered during one of their trips through the Dragon Lands. Friendly, optimistic, and pacifistic, he has a talent for finding gems and a passion for cooking and eating (especially with Apple Syrup). Umbra is a dragon-changeling hybrid. Gallant Shield Gallant Shield is the unicorn son of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance and Starchaser's cousin. He is a fencer with a talent for protection magic and a love for comic books and board games. Bing Cherry Bing Cherry is the Earth pony son of Big McIntosh and Cheerilee. He grows a small orchard of cherries on Sweet Apple Acres, and he shares his father's considerable physical strength, though his cousin Apple Syrup still outclasses him. He is a relentlessly hard worker, has a crippling fear of bats, and is close friends with Gallant Shield and Princess Radiance. Lucky Moonflower Lucky Moonflower is an Alicorn/griffon hybrid and the adopted daughter of Princess Luna. She is a somewhat reclusive pony, but she makes an earnest effort to socialize with others, and her closest friend is Gallant Shield. Crimson Gust Crimson Gust is the Pegasus son of Soarin and Spitfire. He shares his parents' talent for aerial acrobatics and his father's love of pie. He has a developmental memory problem that sometimes creates gaps in his memory, but he gets around it by carrying a post-it pad at all times. Peppermint Cookie Peppermint Cookie is the Earth pony daughter of Apple Bloom and Tender Taps and a member of the next generation of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She is very mature for her young age, and she is known to lift her friends' spirits when they need cheering up. She loves winter, peppermint candies and cookies, and helping her cousin Apple Syrup cook. Raven Song Raven Song is the unicorn son of Sweetie Belle and Rumble and the youngest member of the "Cutie Mark Crusaders 2.0". Very delicate and innocent, he is often bullied for being "girly" and not standing up for himself, but his fellow Crusaders always stand up for him. He enjoys singing (especially with his pet raven Ebony) and modeling designs for his aunt Rarity. Celadon Cauldron (C.C.) Celadon Cauldron, or C.C. for short, is the hippogriff daughter of Scootaloo and Gabby and the oldest member of the "Cutie Mark Crusaders 2.0". She shares her mothers' hyperactivity and excitement, and she loves to hang out in Zecora's hut and learn about potions from her. She also looks up to Lucky Moonflower like a big sister because she's the only other griffon/pony hybrid that C.C. knows. Periwinkle Glamour Periwinkle Glamour is the unicorn daughter of Starlight Glimmer and Trixie. Bonds Unshaken by Time Bonds Unshaken by Time is a My Little Pony fan fiction written by HazuraSinner starring humanized versions of the Mane Six, with several pieces of accompanying artwork. Not long after Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation, she discovers a time travel spell hidden in Star Swirl the Bearded's spell book. The spell, when cast, transports Twilight fifteen years into the future. The Ponyville she arrives in is vastly different than the one she left: a scar-covered Pinkie Pie tells her that, in her absence, all of Equestria has fallen under changeling control, and their friends have gone their separate ways in their despair and desperation. Twilight, displaced in time, is determined to bring her friends together again and restore Equestria to its former glory. Gallery References Category:Artists Category:Fanmade characters Category:Fan fiction